


Fashion

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fiction, General fiction, Literature, M/M, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:25:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Fiddleford McGucket hasn't kept up fashion wise, but finds that not everyone complains about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a piece done on tumblr --> [lostcirice.tumblr.com/post/159…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://lostcirice.tumblr.com/post/159421131990)
> 
> I don't own these precious things --> Disney XD/Alex Hirsch [](http://pikachumaster.deviantart.com/art/Learning-Anime-592089481) [](http://itsaaudra.deviantart.com/art/Ford-Icon-593522603) 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Well, what do ya think?” The question was simple in and of itself, Fiddleford McGucket shyly holding his hat in his hands with a small smile on his face.

“Oh. My. Gosh!” Mabel squealed, her voice coming out even higher over the speakers McGucket had attached to his personal laptop, the inventor managing a small grin. “You totally rock that!”

“Kids right McGucket, like jeeze.” Stan Pines’ gruff voice cut in, Mabel giggling at the blush the spread across Fiddleford’s cheeks.

“I-It’s just some of my old stuff.” He shrugged, knowing his clothes were horrendously out of style but oddly enough he could still pull off the look. Sure, the flowery print shirt and bell-bottom jeans were slightly faded with time, but they hung off his lanky frame in just the way not even Mabel and Dipper could protest it.

“Still look like a hippy type though.” Stan continued, the inventor rubbing the back of his neck with an awkward laugh.

“I was back then.” Fiddleford blushed, wishing he hadn’t trimmed his beard back to the point he could no longer play with it out of nervousness. “Then again a lot of us were…” Stan snorted as Mabel grinned, a third caller soon popping up to join the call.

“I apologize for being late, I was lost in my research and my…um…phone died…” Stanford couldn’t remember what he was trying to explain as he stared at his laptop screen, or rather more specifically the image of Fiddleford being displayed. It looked like Fiddleford had just walked right out of the 70’s, the clothes reminding the older man of their college days, and of long nights they had spent together. He hadn’t realized his jaw had dropped open until the laughter of his brother and Mabel brought him out of his trance, facing flushing a deep crimson as Fiddleford had wisely turned his camera off.

“You’re so cute when you crush on McGucket!” Mabel squealed in joy, Dipper poorly hiding his snorts of amusement as Stanford slightly panicked.

“I-I, don’t get me wrong my dear, I was just, um…” Stanford stammered, eventually covering his face behind his large hands with a groan of defeat. “Is it truly that obvious?”

“Yes!” The trio said in unison, Fiddleford turning his camera back on once his face was no longer tomato red.

“Don’t be too hard on him.” The southerner beseeched, Stan rolling his eyes as the younger twins burst into giggles when they noticed Ford was staring again.

“Not a chance.” Stan snorted in amusement. “But I think me and the kiddos will leave you two dorks to pine over each other.”

“S-Stanley! I wish to talk to the children you know.” Ford huffed, having found a way not to stare at his rather attractive partner by hiding behind his journal. After a few more rounds of teasing the twins began to tell their grunkles of how their day had been, Fiddleford and Stanford wisely keeping longing glances to a minimum as they participated in the conversation. However once the kids had logged off to go to bed, and Stan went up to go check on their ships course, Fiddleford found himself alone with Stanford.

“You honestly look…attractive.” Stanford almost gushed, McGucket’s face heating back up as he wrung his hat in his hands. “I mean it in sincerity.”

“Ya never have been one fer sweet talkin’.” Fiddleford teased lightly, both men blushing at each other before Fiddleford smiled. “But thank ya…”

“No need to thank me, it is merely the truth.” Stanford smiled, leaning closer to his screen with a love-struck gaze. “I can’t wait to get back home.”

“Neither can I.” Fiddleford smiled in return, the two talking a bit more before Stanford had to log off, a jump in his step as he stared at the blank screen. Perhaps it was time to go dig out the rest of his clothes…  
  



End file.
